Des coups
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Des frères qui se battent comme des chiffonniers...jusqu'à ce que ça dérape en autre chose. (SPOILER épisode 12 saison 2)


**Titre** : Des coups

 **Fandom** : Gravity Falls (spoiler épisode 12 saison 2)

 **Rating** : NC-17 (INCESTE)

 **Nombre de mots** : 832

 **Commentaires** : cette fic est pour chonaku qui a osé me mettre au défi d'écrire du porn incestueux, puis s'endormir en me laissant en plan, la vile ! Du coup, niet ! Pas de porn. Mais du FOREPLAY.

* * *

Le corps de Stan était excessivement lourd. Ford s'était beaucoup musclé en 30 ans d'existence nomade parmi les monstres inter-dimensionnels ; mais Stan avait toujours été le plus fort, et même avec l'âge, il n'avait rien perdu de sa carrure – ça et sans doute quelques kilos en trop, lui conféraient un avantage certain.

Ne parvenant pas à se dégager, Ford fit appel à une technique des plus viles : il attaqua son frère au visage.

\- Aïe aïe !, s'écria Stan en se débattant, essayant de chasser les ongles cruels lui mordant les joues.

\- Tu vas me lâcher oui ?

\- Commence par arrêter de tirer sur mon nez, ouille !

\- Pousse-toi.

\- Non, toi pousse-toi !

Ford enfonça son genou entre les jambes de Stan sans aménité, avec élan.

\- HOU !, gémit ce dernier en se pliant en deux de douleur.

Ford se releva, esquissant un sourire triomphant. Mais Stan se jeta à nouveau sur lui, le plaquant au sol.

\- HUFF !, lâcha Ford en tombant à plat dos.

\- Espèce de..., commença de rugir Stan, qui avait perdu son fez dans la bataille.

Le scientifique l'attrapa par la nuque et l'embrassa brusquement, interrompant de façon abrupte le flot d'insultes qui s'apprêtait à sortir de la bouche de son jumeau.

Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux, surpris de son initiative, puis il ferma étroitement les paupières et répondit avec passion au baiser.

Ford lui mordit la lèvre.

\- Ouille !

\- Désolé.

\- Tu l'as fait exprès !, grogna Stan en se redressant vivement sur ses coudes, touchant sa bouche pour constater les dégâts – il saignait un peu.

Son frère, allongé sous lui, le dévisagea avec cette naïveté sincère qui faisait sa marque de fabrique.

\- Tu as mal ?

\- Pas autant que ton coup de genou...bon dieu Ford !

\- Désolé, murmura le scientifique en déposant un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres pour se faire pardonner.

Stan déglutit, en proie à ce mélange instinctif de plaisir sauvage et de colère féroce que seul son jumeau savait faire éclore. Il plissa les yeux en tâtonnant le col roulé de son frère, cherchant un moyen de toucher la peau en dessous.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Arrête, tu vas le déformer !

Vivement agacé, Stan tira dessus d'un geste sec. Le tissus se déchira dans un craquement sec, découvrant le torse nu dessous.

Lisse comme une peau de bébé.

\- STANLEY !

\- Je t'en rachèterais un autre !, gronda Stan en se promettant mentalement de n'en rien faire.

Il descendit dans le cou de son frère et l'embrassa juste sous l'oreille, là où il savait que se trouvait son point faible.

Et en effet : Ford gémit en se raidissant.

\- Tu as toujours été tellement facile, se moqua tendrement Stan, sa large main calleuse empoignant fermement l'entrejambe de son jumeau.

Ford réagit au quart de tour : il rougit et s'agita.

\- Laisse-moi !

\- Dans cet état ?, susurra Stan. Tu es sûr ?

Ford détourna les yeux, le front brûlant. Stan en profita pour lui voler un autre baiser, et massa lentement son début d'érection.

Ford se mit à onduler des reins de façon inconsciente, cherchant un moyen de s'échapper. Sa respiration se changea rapidement en halètement, à mesure que son regard s'embrumait. Stan sourit. Lui-même était de plus en plus dur dans son pantalon.

Il lui fit un suçon dans le cou, et s'amusa un pincer un téton : contrairement aux siens, ils étaient petits et roses. C'était étrange de voir combien Ford était mieux conservé que lui; comme si son voyage à travers les dimensions l'avaient en quelque sorte altéré. Stan regrettait cela, d'une certaine manière - il enviait la fougue juvénile de son frère, alors que lui-même ressentait déjà les affres de la vieillesses en se levant dès le matin.

Ford repoussa sa main, l'air gêné; Stan rit et fit glisser sa langue entre ses pectoraux.

Son jumeau se cacha les yeux derrière son bras.

\- Stanley...ah.

\- Hey, ça fait longtemps, pas vrai ?, chuchota Stan en déboutonnant sa braguette, puis en défaisant la ceinture de Ford.

Finalement, de mauvaise grâce, ce dernier accepta de l'aider.

\- Je n'arrive même pas à me rappeler comment on fait, admit le scientifique avec sincérité.

Stan pouffa : toujours cette honnêteté brutale qu'il appréciait, même si elle pouvait parfois se montrer blessante.

\- T'inquiète, je n'ai pas oublié.

Il défit Ford de son pantalon, et bientôt son sous-vêtement connu le même sort.

\- Ne...ne va pas trop vite, d'accord ?, s'étrangla Ford, en proie au stress.

Stan lui caressa la joue, gentiment, tout le contraire de l'attitude bagarreuse de quelques minutes auparavant. Et comme Ford aimait cela, cette douceur bizarre cachée derrière la rudesse d'un caractère implacable et rude.

\- Tu sais bien que je ne sais pas faire autrement, ronronna Stan. Mais je te promets que tu vas aimer.

Et Ford frissonna. Parce que c'était en effet toujours le cas.


End file.
